


牡丹国色动京城番外之玄武门上

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 李建成 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	牡丹国色动京城番外之玄武门上

　　武德八年，颉利可汗再次率兵进攻大唐。李渊命李建成、李世民领兵出击。李建成在西战场阻击颉利可汗王军，李世民在东战场与突厥小股兵力作战。  
　　颉利可汗对李建成又恨又怕。此人是大唐太子，是宿敌，更是一座不可逾越的高山。他打破了突厥战无不胜的神话；他袭击了处罗可汗，差点让突厥陷入内乱；他和自己数次交锋，打得突厥狼狈逃窜。  
　　这次兴兵，颉利可汗是抱着破釜沉舟的决心而来。他要打败李建成，挺进关中，征服大唐。  
　　不管出征前下了多大的决心，当死亡逼近时，人总是惜命的。　  
　　八月，他被李建成打得大败。不得不留下部分兵力迷惑李建成，自己则率领主力逃到了东战场。在此处，他遭遇了李世民。  
　　李世民屡战屡胜，正志得意满，没想到颉利可汗的大军突然出现在了战场上。当看到突厥王旗的刹那，他有一瞬间的瑟缩。  
　　他从未跟突厥主力正面交锋过，能赢吗？  
　　他必须赢。  
　　李建成能做到，他也能做到。  
　　但颉利可汗并不是小股突厥骑兵能比的，哪怕被李建成打得大败，重新聚于其麾下的骑兵依旧是铁板一块。  
　　几次交锋，将李世民的雄心变成了一场笑话。他不得不收缩战线，接连撤军，拱手让出先前占据的土地。  
　　到处都是突厥大军，幸亏早一步占据了高地，否则现在他就像那山下的尸体一般，冰冷僵硬，再不会动弹。  
　　但是他还能支撑多久？  
　　水源被切断，退路被封锁，已经到了杀马果腹的地步了。李世民的部将饿得两眼发绿，等把马吃完，就要吃人肉了。  
　　这一晚李世民没有睡，突厥的号角在原野上空回响。天一亮，突厥人就要发起最后一次攻击。李世民看着灰蒙蒙的天，他要死在这里了吗？  
　　人们常说，人在临死之际会想到自己最牵挂的人。  
　　他看着天边的流云，想到了李建成。那个他爱过，恨过，倾注了全部情感的男人。  
　　“毗沙门，如果我死了，你会不会为我流泪？”  
　　天色由灰变蓝，隐隐透出鱼肚白。  
　　李世民靠在石头上，听着越来越急促的号角，居然觉得无比轻松。  
　　“援兵，有援兵。”不知谁叫了一声。  
　　那些瘫软的、闭目等死的、执弓防守的……所有人的目光都朝那处看去。  
　　微蓝的薄雾中，一面大旗犹如一把利刃，直指蓝天。无数骑兵紧随其后，马蹄如雷，黄沙漫卷。  
　　此时旭日初升，那一道道身影背光而来，势如风雷，杀人如斩草，落地不闻声。  
　　“列阵，进攻。”李世民终于找回了自己的声音。跨上战马，率兵出击。  
　　那是李建成的军队，他从河西赶到河东，再次重创了颉利。  
　　颉利逃跑，残留的部分突厥兵，对大唐已无威胁。　　  
　　至此，李渊筹划，李建成亲自领军，与突厥大战五次，已基本消灭了东突厥的主力。东突厥的附属部落、王族分崩离析。因各部族接连脱离东突厥，加上天灾，东突厥于公元630年正式灭亡。  
　　李世民是循着笛声来的。他看着坐在树下的那抹人影，小心的藏住眼底的那份痴迷。  
　　不远处就是战场，尸横遍野，血流漂杵。因为天热，尸体无法带回长安，只能就地掩埋。  
　　弥漫在空气中的血腥味浓得让人作呕，但二人都是见惯了杀戮的，对此倒是一脸平静。  
　　笛声本应悠扬，但此刻听起来却莫名的多了几分怅惘。  
　　李世民不禁叹了一口气。  
　　李建成目光一动，渐渐收了笛声。  
　　李世民刚要过去，李建成却已经起身。二人错身而过，李世民轻轻的道：“大哥，陪我说说话吧！”  
　　李建成神色冷淡，“秦王，我和你无话可说。”  
　　李世民从怀中取出一枚玉佩，“这是我十岁那年，大哥送我的，我一直带在身边。”  
　　李建成抿紧唇角。  
　　李世民看着李建成，眼中有痴迷，有怀念，有悲伤。“大哥，我们已经很久没有这样说过话了。昨天晚上，我被突厥军重重包围，你知道我在想什么吗？”  
　　李建成终于转过身来，看向了李世民。  
　　终于能被这双眼睛看着了，此时此刻，那双瞳孔里只有一个身影。那就是他——李世民。  
　　“我在想……如果我被颉利杀死了，你会不会为我流泪。”  
　　李建成垂下眼眸，过了许久才低低的道：“我不会让你死。”  
　　李世民仿佛没有听见，他沉浸在自己的世界里。他的眼睛明亮得可怕，脸上似悲似喜。  
　　“如果我死了，大哥会难过，却绝不会为我哭。但是如果死的是元吉，你就会伤心一辈子。你口口声声说对我和元吉一视同仁，可是你的心一直都是偏的。你能容许元吉亲近，却对我这么憎恨。”  
　　“李世民。”李建成笑了，他的目光是冷的，嘴角的笑也是冷的，“我为何恨你，仅仅是因为元吉？”  
　　“武德四年，你伏击夏王，让他枉死。根本不是因为妒忌夏王和我的情谊，而是因为恐惧。恐惧窦建德成为大唐臣属后，会倾尽全力辅佐我。夏王的势力不容小觑，我得他相助，便如虎添翼。你的军功、政绩本就不如我，若再让我得一臂助，便彻底绝了你的帝王之路。”  
　　李建成字字诛心，硬是将李世民隐秘的心思大白于朗朗乾坤下。李世民怎么能承认，他挣扎着道：“大哥，你错怪我了。”  
　　李建成继续道：“武德七年六月，你收买了杨文干的部下尔朱焕和桥公山，让他们在父皇面前告我蓄兵谋反。让太子党的人去告发太子本人，这样父皇就不会怀疑你了。这招借刀杀人，委实厉害得很。”  
　　李世民背脊有薄汗渗出，“大哥，你莫要听小人挑拨，我根本没有……”  
　　“李世民，你的计划确实天衣无缝，不仅抓住了我的弱点，也抓住了父皇的弱点。突厥一直是父皇的心病，不管他如何睿智，一旦事涉突厥，他就再不能镇定。只要你说我欲联合突厥起兵谋反，便已经将我置于死地了。”  
　　李世民不再反驳，他收起了一脸无辜，静静看着李建成。  
　　“而我的弱点，就是不该瞒着父皇，在各地征募精壮男丁扩充长林军。”  
　　李世民冷笑道：“你的东宫卫士已超过两万人，再加上征募的长林军……大哥，就算你想防我，也用不着这么大手笔。是你自己将这个把柄送到我手里的，不能怪我。”  
　　“把柄？”李建成冰冷的目光中多了一丝怜悯，“那我就再送你一个把柄吧！除了方才你说的那些，我还让罗艺给我发了三百幽州突骑。”  
　　这确实出乎李世民的意料，他慢慢的道：“左翊卫大将军？”　  
　　“不错。我做这么多事，难道仅仅是为了防你？李世民，你太高估自己，也太小看我李建成了。”李建成看着天边流云，“凉州都督李幼良，泾州罗艺，庆州都督杨文干，以及延州都督段德操，我让这些将领连成一道防线，组成一道防备突厥入侵的屏障。待时机成熟，我便能一举发动突袭，彻底消灭突厥。如今就因为你的诬告，父皇处置了杨文干，将我的布置全盘打乱。”  
　　他目光如刀，盯得李世民无所遁形，“因为你的莽撞，突厥先发制人，原州、陇州、阴盘、并州先后失陷，我大唐从主动变为被动。若不是此次父皇当机立断，让我领兵出击，此时大唐如何还未可知。”  
　　李世民自嘲，“可惜这么一个天衣无缝的计划，却依然无法将你置于死地。父皇口口声声说信任我，到头来他最信任的还是你。”  
　　从小到大，最好的东西都是李建成的，哪怕顽劣如李元吉，在父皇心中的分量也比自己重得多。他做了这么多事，临了临了，却变成一场笑话。  
　　李世民正沉浸在自怜自艾中，耳边忽然听到李建成轻轻的道。  
　　“回来以后，我便将你立为太子。我不愿意效法隋文帝去诛杀自己的儿子，届时就把建成降为蜀王。蜀中兵力薄弱，如果以后他能够事奉你，你应该保全他的性命；如果他不肯事奉你，你要捉拿他也容易啊！”  
　　这几句话……  
　　李世民猛的看向李建成我，宛如见了鬼。  
　　这是诬告李建成谋反后，他和父皇密议时说的话，为什么李建成会知道。  
　　“很惊讶对不对？”李建成一脸嘲讽，“你能在东宫和太极宫埋下暗探，为何我就不能？”  
　　李世民大笑，“好好好，不愧是大哥。不，我该叫你太子才对。如今太子军功卓著，登基称帝指日可待。太子可要杀我？”  
　　李建成正色道：“我从未想过杀你。世民，从秦开始，历朝历代国力衰弱皆因为内耗。世民……”  
　　他本想说：世民，若你罢手，我们便止息兵戈，重归于好。  
　　但就算自欺欺人，他也知道这绝无可能。如今的他和李世民，早就不是当初的陇西郡公和敦煌郡公了。他的背后是东宫，李世民的背后是天策府。就算他们想停手，这些人也绝不会让他们停手。  
　　脚下就是万丈悬崖，一步踏错，便会粉身碎骨。  
　　他轻轻一叹，“世民，好自为之。”  
　　李建成离去后，一道身影从阴影处走了出来，正是本该被发配益州的房玄龄。  
　　“秦王，常何来投诚了。”  
　　李世民眼中精光一闪，“好极，你先行赶回长安，秘密与之接洽。”  
　　“秦王，下官不明白，您为何要大费周章去拉拢他？他虽然是太子党的人，却远离东宫核心……”  
　　“他确实是个小人物。”李世民嘴角噙着一抹笑，“玄龄，小人物若用得好，就能决定大人物的生死。”  
　　中郎将常何，镇守玄武门……　　  
　　


End file.
